


Hidden Behind The Crimson Moon

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Keito isn't focused on his work because a certain someone is practicing in front of him. And poor Souma is worried.





	Hidden Behind The Crimson Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while I didn't post for Enstars, wow. So here a little OS. They're surely OOC as it's the first time I write them, so please, be careful.  
> Also, sorry for the english mistakes.

            His eyes followed the shape of his body, not forgetting any line of it as if it was the most important thing in the world. It wasn’t, actually, but he couldn’t help but focus on it as if he was about to die.

“Hasumi-dono, about our new song…”

            Kiryu’s features had always been beautiful as well as strong. Keito learned that he liked to watch his bare back a few time ago, with the soft skin and his wonderful muscles. He bit his lips and his eyes raised towards his arms.

“Hasumi-dono.”

            He also loved Kiryu’s hands. They were strong, but in their intimacy, they were always soft for him. And wonderful. Kiryu was really skilled with his hands, and thinking about it made him shiver.

“Hasumi-dono, are you alright?”

Keito startled a little and turned towards Souma, in his training clothes, staring at him with worries. Akatsuki’s leader shook his head, and put back his glasses on his nose, before answering:

“I’m fine. What’s happening, Kanzaki?”

“I was asking about our new song. You told me you wanted to make a change in the lyrics I have to sing, but you never did.”

“Oh.”

           That was true. Why did he forget? Surely it was because of the man repeating their dance not so far away of them. Maybe he wasn’t that focused these last few days. Maybe it was the reason Eichi, _this little brat,_ made fun of him. _What’s happening to me? I promised not to get involved in this kind of relationship before school end, and yet…_ He glanced at Kiryu. He couldn’t keep his promise, and he fell for his partner. _Hmf. Focus Keito._

“Yes, that’s right. Let me show you, and take notes carefully.”

“Yes, Hasumi-dono!”

            As always, Souma seemed excited for nothing. It was better than seeing him trying to slice Hakaze, or trying to do a seppuku, yet, it was still tiring. Even so, he liked him, and Kiryu too, to the point they saw him like their child. They were like a small family, and sometimes, Keito woke up in the night with a start, worried about Souma or things they haven’t done yet.

            Keito told his junior the changes in the lyrics, making sure that Souma understood everything (and that he tried not to kill himself when he didn’t). When it was over, Souma bowed in front of him, then apologized because he had club activities. Keito arched an eyebrow, preventing himself not to tell his junior that he didn’t need to apologize for that. Kuro followed him soon enough, for his own club activities, and soon, Keito was alone with his thoughts (and his fantasies) in the practice room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kiryu-dono.”

          His senior stopped when he heard his name and turned towards him. Arms crossed, Souma watched the man seriously and then stated:

“I think Hasumi-dono is sick.”

“Why do you say that?”

         Souma hold his chin before answering:

“He was spacing out a lot, during the practice.”

“Did he? I didn’t notice it.”

“I was talking with him, but he was staring at your back. On the moment, I thought he wanted to kill you, but when he finally noticed I was here, he startled.”

         Souma saw Kuro arched an eyebrow.

“Maybe he was in his thoughts.”

“But he also shivered. He must have caught a cold.”

         Kuro seemed to think for a while, then nodded.

“I’ll go check on him. Go to your club, Kanzaki. I’ll call you if there’s a problem.”

“Thank you, Kiryu-dono.”

         And his senior left, going back inside the practice room. Souma was at peace now that he warned Kuro: at least, Keito wasn’t alone in his state. And he knew himself wouldn’t have been able to take care of his senior well enough. Yet, why did he have the feeling he had forgotten something?

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Master, we don’t focus enough to worry our child?”

“Shut up! It’s your fault!”

“Mine? I’ve done nothing wrong.”

           Kuro grinned and kept massaging Keito’s shoulders. His boyfriend had protested but Kuro always obtained what he wanted. _Always._ It wasn’t a bad thing for Keito, though: he could feel all the tension just in his shoulder, and he was pretty sure his leader needed something for his back, and his heart if he judged what he had confessed him.

“You danced in front of me.”

“I was practicing for the next dreamfes.”

“You didn’t need to move your…”

            Keito stopped.

“Move my what? My ass? Pretty sure we won’t win if I don’t.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Of course. But it’s too easy to tease ya. Besides, I know ya love to see me movin’ my ass.”

“Incorrigible.”

            Kuro laughed. He loved teasing him as Keito had always quite funny reaction. During these moments, he was natural, truly himself, and it was refreshing. It changed a lot of the mask he put on his face when they were at school. That’s why in the past, he invited into dates… Never did he think that they would end together, and that wasn’t a bad thing. He had to hide it from school and even his lovely sister, but for now, it was fine.

“Ya know, I think we should tell Souma ‘bout us.” He finally stated.

            He made his hands slowly going down on Keito’s chest, before putting them on his thighs.

“Kanzaki? He’s too innocent for that.”

“He’s big enough to understand what love means. And ya know, I’m sure he already knows. He’s _not_ that innocent.”

“Kanzaki, not innocent. Are we talkin’ about the same boy?”

“We are.”

            _And with what I’ve seen weeks ago, he’s clearly not innocent._ But he wouldn’t tell Keito. For now, at least. He wanted him to live for a very long time, and telling him that their adoptive son was in a relationship, and not innocent anymore, was a bad thing. A really bad one.

“...In any case, it’s a bad idea. I prefer to wait.”

“As ya wish. But if ya keep starin’ at me during practice, he will understand.” He whispered in his ear.

            Keito shivered, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. He didn’t let him answer and kissed him. He loved kissing Keito. He remembered their first kiss, when they had been both awkward, and yet, it had been cute and intense. At least, that was what Kuro felt, and his heart, this little thing in his chest, melt before, during, and after that first kiss.

            They broke the kiss, stared at each other, then kissed once again. And at the same time, the door was opened. They broke that new kiss hastily and turned their face slowly towards the newcomer.

 

            _Souma Kanzaki, sixteen years old, was staring at them with a slight blush on his cheeks._

 

            So much for hiding their relationship, Kuro thought, not stopping his grin. If he could, he would take a picture of Keito’s pale and shocked face. Nervously, Keito lifted his glasses, and asked:

“What, what do you want, Kanzaki?”

“I’m...I’m sorry to bother you, but I forgot my school bag.”

“You…”

            Kuro’s grin grew bigger while Souma caught his bag. Then, the three members of Akatsuki stared at each other for a while, before Keito continued:

“About what you just saw…”

“Ah, it’s alright. I knew it.”

“How?”

“I saw you the other day, at the terrace garden.”

            The terrace garden? Kuro thought about it. The last time they were in the terrace garden, it was a month ago.

“I’m glad you’re happy, and I promise I won’t tell anyone. If I do, I’ll atone for my sins with a seppuku!”

“Don’t do that, Kanzaki, or Mama Keito will be upset.”

“Kiryu!” Keito scolded before turning back towards Souma. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

“No? Why would I be bothered? I mean, I, too, have a boyfriend, so I’m not one to judge.”

“You have what, _now_?”

            Keito’s high-pitched voice made Kuro burst of laugh, while Souma bowed and left the room saying he had something really important to do. It didn’t stop Keito, though, who pursued him, calling the name of his junior in the corridor, something clearly against the rules.

            Kuro erased the tears on his cheeks, and rubbed his neck. Everyday was fun with such a lovely family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Akatsuki and the lovely family they form, I do hope I'll be able to continue writing about them ♥  
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
